wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing
Editing is the stage in writing needed after ones first draft. https://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/editing-and-proofreading/ With editing, one can catch the errors and therefore improving the piece. Types of Editing There are four different types of editing. Each type has a specific purpose and what it is looking to fix. Substantive Editing Substantive editing is often the most effective editing. With substantive editing, the piece is looked at as a whole. This type specifically works on the flow, organization, and overall consistency. http://www.mseditoronline.com/types.html Copy Editing Copy editing is the most popular form of editing. In this editing, the editor looks for grammar, punctuation, spelling, and improper word usage. http://www.mseditoronline.com/types.html Proofreading Proofreading is the type of editing closely related to skimming. In proofreading, the editor scans over the piece and corrects any minor mistakes.http://www.mseditoronline.com/types.html Review With this type of editing, the editor reads over the piece and then writes notes on what he/she would change. http://www.mseditoronline.com/types.html This is for larger pieces. Symbols Used in Editing When someone is hand editing a paper there are symbols used to indicate what needs to be changed. Editors use these symbols to have less marks on the paper and not have it so clustered. The most popular symbols used are for deleting a word or letter, indentation, capitalize, insertion of a word, to start a new paragraph, and spelling. http://www2.muw.edu/~kdunk/proof.html The symbol to delete a word or letter, like an unnecessary "s", is just a squiggly line through the word or letter. When the writer forgets to make an indentation at the start of a paragraph, the editor will make an arrow from the margin pointing into the word leading the indent. To symbolize a word needing to be capitalized the editor makes three lines under the first letter of the word. When the editor feels a word or phrase needs to be entered they will put an upward arrowhead from the bottom of the word. Then when a new paragraph needs to be formed the symbol of a "P" with an extra line is used Lastly, when the spelling of a word needs to be changed its often circled to indicate it's wrong. Helpful Tips When editing a paper one needs to be careful not to over edit. Here are some helpful tips from University of North Carolina's Writing Center website on editing. https://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/editing-and-proofreading/ 1.Take a break between writing and editing. When finished with the first draft, put it down and work on something else. Clean your room, walk your dog, or do other homework. It's important to clear your mind of the paper and get a fresh look at it so you don't skim over the minor mistakes. 2. Work with what works best for you. If you like to work straight on the computer or print it out and hand mark the paper, it's up to you. 3.To get a new look at the paper change the font, text size or color. It will trick your mind into thinking it's something new. 4. Minimize the distractions. Don't edit in a loud room with all your friends blaring music. It can distract from the paper. 5. So you don't loose interest, edit the paper in sections. Either by page or by paragraph. 6. Have a friend look at it. They won't be biased and it will help to have a new set of eyes to go over the paper. Reference